Your Loving Hatred
by ThatCrazyDaughterofHecate
Summary: Annabeth is cursed to hate Percy due to Athena's rage. Meanwhile a hidden enemy lurks in the shadows. Is it really Athena's choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm ThatCrazyDaughterofHecate and this is my first ever fanfic! Yaaaay *clap clap* I'm not that good at writing so if you could give me some helpful critics that would be great. This story is a Percabeth angst story.. hehehheh :D What happens when Annabeth is cursed to hate Percy? ^o^ Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Percabeth would have happened at page one. :)**

PoseidonPOV

The gods sat around the hearth on their thrones. Many gods had been cheered by the end of the war. The Big Three had been in soaring high spirits but now they fell silent. A hush fell over the gods. Ares twiddled on a large carving knife nervously. Zeus picked at the end of his lightning bolt. Poseidon gulped and turned a rather pale shade of green.

"POSEIDON!"

All the gods winced as Athena stormed in. She passed each of the gods, her furious eyes lingering on each face. Finally she arrived to stand in front of Poseidon, menacingly.

"Y-you..." she growled softly.

"I will NOT allow this. I WILL NOT." Finally, Athena loses it.

"MY DAUGHTER, BARNACLE BEARD! MY DAUGHTER!"

Athena wrung her hangs up in the air and continued to fire very unpleasant Greek curses at Poseidon who just sat there with a sheepish look on his face. Zeus, the only one of the gods who had regained his authority, stood and raised a hand. "My daughter, Athena, remember your status in the council. Do not harm the hero that did us so much good."

Athena seethed with rage. "Then hear me Zeus. Poseidon. Hades! I swear on the River Styx, as long as he is dating my daughter I swear I will wreck that idiot boy's life!"

Thunder boomed. Zeus raised his hand, looking grave. "As you wish." He said simply.

A deadly silence fell over the gods. Athena nodded triumphantly. Poseidon watched her stalk out, his hands shaking with rage. Did she just expect him to not do anything? She cared about her daughter soo much but he wasn't allowed to defend his only half blood son? After all, Annabeth was not her only daughter. Rage bubbled inside Poseidon like hot boiling water threatening to overflow. As Athena swept out of the room Poseidon growled and called after her.

" Go to Hades."

 **SOOO... how was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Please review!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **ThatCrazyDaughterofHecate**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1"strongspan class="m_-4502830461988500539s1"Sup? :) Here's the next chapter! Btw, in case anyone is wondering, the reason that this chapter is posted so soon after the first is because I wrote the story partially on Google docs and I'm just copy pasting and editing. ^^/span/strong/p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1" /p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1"span class="m_-4502830461988500539s1"AthenaPOV:/span/p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1"span class="m_-4502830461988500539s1"Athena didn't regret what she did. Not after the gods stared at at her in horror. Not after staring into the cold eyes of Lord Zeus and hearing him say, "As you wish." with his voice full of disapproval. Not even after Poseidon's angry and broken voice called after her in hatred. Because Perseus Jackson will NOT mess with her daughter. Athena didn't care who he was, what he had done for Olympus, or how many gods supported him. Because she would get that stupid boy away from Annabeth if it was the last thing she would ever class="m_-4502830461988500539Apple-converted-space" /spanYet a small voice in the back of her mind objected. What are you doing, Athena? This isn't you. This is not WISE. But a stronger voice dominated. And that voice didn't sound like her own./span/p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p2" /p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1"span class="m_-4502830461988500539s1"The gods had returned to their apartments on Mt. Olympus by now and Poseidon had returned to the sea once again. Athena scoffed and walked faster. He was probably going to warn Percy. But Athena would make sure that he didn't get the class="m_-4502830461988500539Apple-converted-space" /spanShe stopped in front of a intricate rose quartz door that shimmered with a delicate pink glow. Athena pushed the door class="m_-4502830461988500539Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1"span class="m_-4502830461988500539s1""Aphrodite, I need your help."/span/p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1"span class="m_-4502830461988500539s1"strongThe plot thickens... sort of...actually...not really nevermind. /strong¯\\_(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ツ/span/font)_/¯/span/p  
p class="m_-4502830461988500539p1" /p 


	3. Sorry For The Inconvenience

**Uhhhh what the... What happened to Chapter 2? There's a bunch of extra coding. THE GODS ARE ANGRY AT ME. NOOOOO. Jk lol XD. Sorry about this. I'll repost the chapter..**

 **ThatCrazyDaughterofHecate**


	4. Chapter 2 (again)

**Sup? :) Here's the next chapter! Btw, in case anyone is wondering, the reason that this chapter is posted so soon after the first is because I wrote the story partially on Google docs and I'm just copy pasting and editing. ^^**

AthenaPOV:  
Athena didn't regret what she did. Not after the gods stared at at her in horror. Not after staring into the cold eyes of Lord Zeus and hearing him say, "As you wish." with his voice full of disapproval. Not even after Poseidon's angry and broken voice called after her in hatred. Because Perseus Jackson will NOT mess with her daughter. Athena didn't care who he was, what he had done for Olympus, or how many gods supported him. Because she would get that stupid boy away from Annabeth if it was the last thing she would ever do. Yet a small voice in the back of her mind objected. What are you doing, Athena? This isn't you. This is not WISE. But a stronger voice dominated. And that voice didn't sound like her own.

The gods had returned to their apartments on Mt. Olympus by now and Poseidon had returned to the sea once again. Athena scoffed and walked faster. He was probably going to warn Percy. But Athena would make sure that he didn't get the chance. She stopped in front of a intricate rose quartz door that shimmered with a delicate pink glow. Athena pushed the door open gingerly. She never visited this particular goddess unless she absolutely had to.

"Aphrodite, I need your help"

 **The plot thickens... sort of...actually...not really nevermind. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	5. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! :D Sorry if it seems a little OOC**

PercyPOV

The war was over but Percy Jackson couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Of course, the last five years had been a complete horror thanks to the Great Prophecy and him being the "hero" or something like that. So of course, Percy reasoned, it was going to be difficult, adjusting to the long due peace. But still...

"It's nothing..." Percy murmured to himself, tugging absentmindedly on a lock of raven hair.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp yet beautiful voice. His favorite person in the universe had arrived.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

He turned. Standing the sunlight, the wind turning and lifting her honey blond hair, was Annabeth. Percy groaned. Annabeth frowned. "What's up?"

"Why do you always get more beautiful every time I see you? Seriously, I don't think my heart can take it anymore." Annabeth smirked at him, playfully punching his arm. "Whatever you say."

She lay down, on the sand next to him and Percy rolled over to kiss her cheek. "I can't believe the war is over." He muttered, still hung up on his feeling of danger.

"Mmm..." Annabeth stared at the crashing shores with that look of thought that Percy loved so much. "Yeah, its over isn't it? I almost forgot what it's like not constantly fighting for our life."

They lay in blissful silence after that, enjoying the sound of crashing waves as Percy played with Annabeth's honey blond hair. It was peaceful. Finally, in complete happiness, Percy dozed off without a care in the world.

 **Awwwww 3 I love writing Percabeth. Sadly their only moment of peace before Athena strikes. I'm sorry, my lovebirds!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Oh. My. Gods! O.O 270 views! WHAAAT! Thank you guys so much! I never expected this T_T**

 **Lila: Yup, this is after the PJO series assuming that Percy didn't go missing in HoO. Thanks for reviewing!**

AnnabethPOV

Annabeth studied Percy's sleeping face. Her obtuse boyfriend didn't realize it but whenever he was awake, he always had a slight look of worry on his face, an result of five years of dreading each day that he got older. Now, as he slept, the creases on his forehead smoothed out and his face become that of a normal carefree seventeen year old. One with nothing but a boyish childlike carelessness. One that hasn't been in countless battles and faced death almost every day. Annabeth liked that.

Percy snorted and muttered in his sleep. At times like this, Annabeth usually worked on ideas for redesigning Olympus since she had been made the official architect of Olympus at the summer solstice. Gently, so she wouldn't wake Percy, Annabeth got up and headed to her cabin to get her Daedalus laptop. As she passed the Big House, she began to feel strange, like her mind suddenly had an unexpected intruder. Well, this wasn't unheard of for demigods. Gods often entered demigods' heads to tell them something, or warn them of danger. She walked faster. In her mind she called out tentatively.

Hello?

Silence.

No answer. Okay...so maybe she was imagining things. Annabeth pushed open the door of the Athena cabin. It was empty. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She really needed to think. Feeling dizzy, Annabeth sat on her bunk. Suddenly, a glint of bronze caught her eye. She gasped as she saw her celestial bronze dagger rise into the air, glowing like it was molten hot. Hands trembling, and eyes wide, Annabeth reached for the dagger. She gasped and shuddered as her fingers closed around the blade, giving her an electric shock.

"Mom?"

 **Oohh what will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! I'm so happy at the views that I am getting, so thanks to you all! :D**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Gummybear1178 for being my first fav!**

AthenaPOV

"It's working." Athena breathed, careful not to disturb the connection. Athena sat with Aphrodite in her penthouse on Mt. Olympus staring intently at the shimmering pink and grey ripple in the air, which displayed Annabeth in her cabin, holding the dagger in astonishment.

Aphrodite snorted. "Of course it's working, Athena. Are you underestimating my magic? I can do ANYTHING when it comes to love."

"Whatever Aphrodite. And we are handling hate, not love."

"Mom?" Annabeth called.

Both goddesses ignored her and continued their conversation as if Annabeth hadn't spoken.

"So why the dagger? That surely isn't a random object."

Athena said impatiently.

Aphrodite fluttered her hands over her hair, gracefully.

"Of course it's not random. Oh Athena you're so silly!"

Athena ground her teeth together.

"So then why? And don't call me silly again."

" Hmmph." Aphrodite pouted. "Well we can have complete control of her emotions and thoughts without an object but through an object that reminds her of a former love or current love makes it sooo much easier. And it does help that the dagger is one of her prized possessions. So basically, we're possessing her."

Athena fell silent, pondering this. Did she really want to control her daughter's emotions against her will? The strange voice sounded in Athena's head again. Of course you want to control Annabeth. You will do anything to hurt Perseus Jackson.

Athena waved off those thoughts. But the weird desire to make Percy suffer still lingered despite Athena's attempts to ignore it.

"Okay. Do it." Athena ordered.

"So we're gonna flip Annabeth's feelings of love towards Percy to make it hate. She loves Percy but doesn't hate him at all. Now, with my lovely powers-"

Athena smirked.

"-she will hate him and not love him at all!" Aphrodite finished beaming as if she had just been voted Prettiest Goddess In Creation (which she had).

Mist floated over the image of Annabeth, encasing it completely. Aphrodite began speaking in a slow seductive voice, murmuring in Ancient Greek about love and hate.

A small voice sounded. "What are you thinking, Annabeth? I love him! No. No, no, no!"

"She's fighting it. She's strong but she will relent eventually."

Athena said.

The mist was thicker now, filling the whole room. Finally, the small voice weakened.

"I... hate Percy Jackson..."

 **NOOO ANNABETH DON'T HATE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! New chapter!**

PercyPOV

Percy mumbled and rolled over in my sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a long gaping yawn. Groggily, He slowly came to his senses.

Percy blinked hard.

"What.."

Something sharp was pressing to his chest. Percy gasped as he looked down. Annabeth was bending over him, her dagger gouging into his chest lightly, making a tear in Percy's shirt and grazing a fine layer of skin. Percy was to shocked to say anything at first.

"A-Annabeth!" He cried out, leaping to his feet. "What the hell-"

She got up slowly. Percy immediately knew something was different. She radiated a cold aura. Her hair, so vibrant and golden before, hung limp to the sides of her gaunt face, framing her face with a pale, almost white, curtain. Her stormy grey eyes burned into him with an intense hatred. Percy felt his blood turn cold. Annabeth never looked at him like that.

Percy reached for her arm.

"What's wrong...?"

Yet the moment Percy made contact with her skin she leapt away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Annabeth shrieked shrilly.

A cold fist closed around Percy's heart. What was happening? He stared at his once beautiful girlfriend in horror. Noticing Percy's distracted face, Annabeth seized her dagger, although it was steaming and glowing molten hot, and plunged it into Percy's chest.

Percy gasped and staggered back, choking.

As he fell, his bloodied fingers brushed Annabeth's arm. She shuddered as energy coursed through her. When her eyes opened, they were once again Annabeth's eyes, disoriented and horrified at what she had done.

"No no no no... "

Her panicked fingers fluttered over Percy helplessly.

"Percy?" A voice called from the Big House. "Where are you, man?"

Annabeth turned and ran, into the forest.

Percy heaved on the ground, blood soaking through his shirt. The pain was unbearable.

"No.." he croaked. "No!"

The last thing Percy saw was Grover's shocked and terrified face hovering over him. Then the world went black.

 **I'm sorry, Percy! ,-_-,**


	9. Chapter 7

**I got more reviews and oh my gods, it made my day. :D))) I literally can't stop smiling! I had people asking my why I was grinning insanely :DDD**

 **Gummybear1178: Thank you! More will come! :D**

 **Guest: I didn't think it was possible for smiles to stretch this wide.. :-}**

AnnabethPOV

Annabeth tore through the forest, searching for a way to escape; just ANY way to escape the monster that was her mind. Voices swam in and out of her head, getting louder and louder. The trees seemed to be bending and twisting into some crazy illusion that turned the world into a large bucket of paint getting stirred so fast that it was dizzying.

"Percy will kill you! Luke is dead because of him! You hate him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Annabeth argued, tears streaming down her face. Her breath came in ragged gasps.

"N-no..." She retched. "Stop."

KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

Annabeth screamed in agony. The voices were crushing her; tearing and shredding her mind to pieces, mixing and distorting her memories of Percy. Suddenly all the endearing memories became annoying. All the sweet memories became sick. The battles they fought together became Percy gutting her like a fish. It was all too much.

Annabeth collapsed. Through the haze of tears swimming in her eyes, she saw a large pile of rocks.

Zeus's thumb.

An entrance to the Labyrinth.

Annabeth's mind finally yielded to her demons. She cried out as it took control. Annabeth felt herself scramble into the Labyrinth. Right before her mind was overtaken Annabeth managed to mumble,

"I'm sorry... Percy.."

 **Ehhh. -_- I'm not sure if this chapter was written that well...**


	10. Chapter 8

**Heeey people! Busy week but I managed to make time for this. Thanks for those lovely reviews btw. ;)**

 **Gummybear1178: I'm honestly flattered! :3 I'm sooo happy that you like the story! Can you guess who is the force pushing Athena's actions? ;D**

 **ImaGuest: Thank you! :D Wow I just realized I use a ton of emoticons. :))))**

PercyPOV

Percy floated above his body; feather light and weightless. His mind could not grasp onto reality. Annabeth stabbed him. No, no, no. Not true. He looked down and yelped in surprise. Percy could see his body, sleeping peacefully below him. He watched as Grover came in followed closely by Will Solace. Will quickly checked Percy's bandages and nodded briefly at Grover. Grover knelt by Percy's bed.

"P-p-Percy!" He bleated. "Wake up!"

Percy was jolted back into his body with a sudden lurch. Suddenly he could feel his condition. Percy felt like his throat had been throttled and his tongue had been put in a deep fryer. His skin felt feverish and there was a slight buzzing in his ears; after effects of too much nectar. But the worst part was Percy's chest. Pain shot through him like white hot daggers were twisting his insides. Percy coughed and opened his eyes.

"Hey, G-man..."

"P-p-Percy! When I saw you in the woods... I thought... I thought you had d-d-died! What in Tartarus happened?!"

The woods. Oh. Oh gods. Annabeth. She...

Percy froze as the previous events came rushing back. He clutched at his head, eyes wide like that of a deer caught in headlights.

He muttered.

"No..oh gods. No no no..schist.."

"Perce! Tell me!"

"NO!" Percy flung of the covers with a sudden lurch.

He choked suddenly as a searing hot fire of pain erupted in pain. In a moment of insanity, he staggered up and tore out of the infirmary, pushing Grover aside.

Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. My Annabeth. Need to..! Find..her...!

Percy was nearing the forest when a dull haze clouded over his vision. Red spots danced before his eyes. Keep going..keep going...keep going...c'mon! Your no hero if you can't save what's most important!

Percy's legs gave out.

 **I might not have a lot of time to write from now on so updates with be slower. Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Heeeeelloooooooooo there my readers! ;D Wrote this really quickly so not my best work**

 **SilverZone10: Its not just you... At first I actually was gonna make this like a Percabeth Romeo and Juliet and make Athena all crazy but I decided it was waay too OOC. But explanations to the madness will come in this chapter! :D**

 **CrazinessExtreme: From one crazy fanfic reader to another, thank you!**

HestiaPOV:

Something is terribly wrong with Athena. It's so obvious but yet... certain information remains censored from the god's wide view. Something was lurking in the shadows, following everything that the gods (or demigods for that matter) do. The pristine white walls of Mt. Olympus look slightly bleached of color, not enough to be noticeable at first glance but something that could _definitely_ be seen if watched everyday from the same place.

This is exactly what the goddess of the hearth was doing everyday, watching from the glowing fire in the center of the gods' thrones. The more she saw, the more it worried her. Finally, Hestia decided to present her observations to Zeus.

Hestia rose from her seat at the hearth, dark ringlets bouncing around her face, her amber eyes set with determination, and made her way through the sprawling halls to Zeus's apartment **(A/N: Penthouse? Flat? Mansion? I dunno.)**. She flung open Zeus's door and announced,

"My Lord! I must talk to you!"

"ahem..."

Someone coughed in annoyance. Hestia looked up surprised, expecting to see Zeus alone. Instead, she met the bright green eyes of Poseidon.

"Pleasure to see you here, Hestia."

He said coldly. She could see the obvious stress lines around his eyes.

"Oh! Oh, um.."

Hestia stuttered, her confidence broke by his frosty pained stare. "I n-need to talk to... Lord Zeus...You see.."

There was a pause. Zeus rose from his chair running his calloused hands through his beard.

"I know."

"No you don't! You don't know what I'm even going to say!" Hestia argued indignantly.

He simply stated, "I have already discussed this with my brother here,"

Hestia's eyes widened.

"You..." She raised a trembling finger at the two gods. "You know?"

Poseidon sighed sadly.

"Yes. Athena is-"

"possessed."

 **OOOOOHH**


	12. Chapter 10

**Oh dear... I'm horrible. HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE. FRICk. Here! Read this chapter that you have so deserved!**

 **Gummybear1178: sorry for the late update! You still with me?**

 **CrazinessExtreme: Oh gosh. Get some sleep! :o**

PercyPOV:

 _Flashback:  
Annabeth pushed past Percy, storming through the camp to the Athena cabin, grey eyes seething with rage and annoyance. Several campers stared at her in alarm._

 _"Cursed Aphrodite children... And their stupid 'love' advice..."_

 _Percy followed her, perplexed. All that had happened was the Aphrodite cabin made them a ship name! At first Annabeth had just rolled her eyes and laughed it off, like it was nothing. That is until Drew had batted her too long eyelashes and made a remark something like that they looked so "cute and adorable like little puppies" . Honestly, he thought exasperated. It's not that big of a deal!_

 _This was so ridiculous. He grabbed her arm._

 _"Annabeth... honestly! What the Hades happened back there?!"_

 _"Obtuse as always, Percy." She continued walking and grumbled. "She insulted me!"_

 _"What? How?"_

 _She whipped around, hair smacking her cheek angrily, her face with an almost pained expression. They were now in the confines of the dimly lit Athena cabin._

 _"Don't you 'what' me! Did you not hear that σκύλα?! She called us 'adorable'!"  
Annabeth snorted in disgust, making air quotes with her index fingers._

 _"'Adorable' is what you call a date. An affair. Not..."_

 _Her voice broke and she wiped her eyes, staring at the traitor tears in betrayal ._

 _"Not... not something that lasts... Not something that stays forever."_

 _Percy stared for a moment, realization crossing his face. He pulled Annabeth in a tight hugs and rubbed her back as she sobbed._

 _"Oh Annabeth..." He whispered in her hair. "You and me? We're forever."_

 _Annabeth sniffed._

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 **Just a cute fluffy chap for y'all.**


End file.
